Hopeless
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Tudo nela era tão quente, tudo nela era fogo, não uma faísca, mas um incêndio consumindo tudo violentamente, deixando um rastro de destruição atrás de si. Ele nada podia fazer a não ser deixar-se arder.


**NA: Minha primeira fic Harry/Pansy *-* confesso que já fazia muito tempo que eu queria escrever com esse casal, mas estava meio insegura.**

**Queria agradecer a Fla Doomsday por ter dado uma força, se não fosse ela eu não ia ter coragem de postar...**

**boa leitura, enjoy it!**

**Lembrem-se, comentar não custa nada!**

**;***

* * *

Chovia muito naquela noite, mais até do que o normal em Londres, a cidade cinza, o vento assoviava furiosamente, algumas árvores mais frágeis oscilavam perigosamente, seria isso o prenúncio de um furacão? Aquele tempo contrastava com a aparente calma dele enquanto observava a tempestade pela janela da velha cabana, sentindo o whisky queimar sua garganta, mas não tanto quanto a lembrança dela queimava em sua mente cada vez que ele fechava os olhos. Pansy. Tudo nela era tão quente, tudo nela era fogo, não uma faísca, mas um incêndio consumindo tudo violentamente, deixando um rastro de destruição atrás de si. Ele nada podia fazer a não ser deixar-se arder.

Ele mal podia se lembrar de quando aquilo havia começado, não que qualquer momento com ela fosse algo que alguém pudesse esquecer, não mesmo, cada detalhe em Pansy era marcante, o batom vermelho escarlate nos lábios, o modo como eles desenhavam o característico sorriso malicioso dela que, até hoje, mesmo depois de tantos anos ele ainda não conseguira decidir se amava ou odiava, a curva delicada do pescoço, o cheiro doce que o embriagava, a pele alva e macia à qual ele nunca resistia, tocava para logo depois se arrepender. Não, ele se lembrava de cada toque, de cada detalhe e de cada segundo, só não se lembrava em que momento exatamente havia se perdido, porque se havia uma palavra para definir a situação atual dele era esta: perdido.

Era pra ser só sexo, casual e sem importância, eram apenas duas crianças buscando diversão, buscando prazer sem consequências, como poderiam imaginar o que aquilo desencadearia? A verdade é que já era um ciclo vicioso, ela chamava e ele ia, ela pedia e ele dava, eles transavam e ela ia embora, ela chamava e ele ia, de novo, ele sempre ia. Não era amor, amor era algo puro demais para que ele conseguisse sentir e Deus sabia que ela já havia destruído qualquer coisa boa que já existira nele deixando um buraco em sua alma que só ela podia preencher. Era como uma droga, viciante e proibida, perigosa e fatal, ele sabia que ela o consumiria até o fim mas ele sempre precisava de mais.

Olhou o relógio de pulso, já passava das nove, ela estava atrasada, ele odiava atrasos e ela sabia, mas adorava fazê-lo esperar, ele perdera as contas de quantas horas de sua vida já havia perdido esperando por ela enquanto olhava por esta mesma janela, apenas para vê-la chegar com seu sorriso cínico e roupa indecente e conseguir dele qualquer coisa que quisesse, foi assim na época da escola, foi assim mesmo depois da guerra quando ela se casou com Blaise Zabini, é assim agora e ele desconfiava que seria assim para sempre.

Ele soube que ela havia chegado antes mesmo de vê-la, percebeu que ela havia aparatado ali às costas dele quando aquele aroma maldito chegou às suas narinas. Ela cheirava a peônias brancas, o que era um absurdo já que a dita flor era um símbolo de pureza e Pansy era o próprio demônio em forma de mulher. Um absurdo, sem dúvidas.

\- Olá, Potter. – A voz penetrante e levemente rouca dela chegou à seus ouvidos, ele procurou apreciar aquele momento ao máximo sabendo que assim que se virasse veria algo que o irritaria profundamente, ela tinha essa mania, sempre que percebia que ele não gostava de algo insistia cada vez mais em usar tal coisa.

\- Olá, Pansy. – Respondeu ele virando-se, deliciando-se com a visão de seu anjo perverso. Tão bela quanto perigosa. A pele alva implorando para ser tocada, os lábios vermelhos desenhando o sorriso maldito, os cabelos negros como uma noite sem lua, os olhos, aqueles olhos que pareciam queimá-lo por dentro.

\- Senti sua falta. – Disse ela enquanto deslizava lentamente o dedo indicador pelo rosto dele até parar nos lábios, dessa vez eram as unhas, enormes e pintadas de vermelho sangue, ele odiava aquilo, achava terrivelmente vulgar mas ela insistia em continuar usando isso, insistia em fazê-lo suspirar enquanto o arranhava com essas mesmas unhas vulgares até fazê-lo sangrar, ela adorava vê-lo sangrar e ele adorava o olhar no rosto dela quando isto acontecia. Ele levantou-se rapidamente colando a boca na dela, sentindo logo o gosto da boca dela, gosto de menta misturado ao cigarro, o gosto pelo qual ele ansiava todos os dias. Eles não falavam a mesma língua, não mesmo, a não ser em momentos como aquele, ali eles tinham a sintonia perfeita, mas ainda que o encontro das duas línguas tivesse gosto de céu, o minuto seguinte era sempre aterrador como o inferno, quente e insano.

Ele sentiu os dentes dela cravando-se em seu lábio inferior, mordendo com foça até romper a pele, ele sabia que ela adorava fazê-lo sangrar, o sabor do sangue dele, o gosto de tê-lo completamente entregue em seus braços, aquilo era inebriante para ela. As mãos dele não eram nada delicadas enquanto despiam-na do vestido azul escuro de aparência cara porém vulgar, do jeitinho que ela sabia que ele odiava, o que só o fazia rasgar o tecido com mais raiva enquanto a encostava na parede e a erguia em seu colo, sentindo-a circular seus quadris com as pernas e permitindo-se perder um longo momento contemplando o magnifico contraste entre a pele alva dela e a lingerie de renda negra, por fim inclinando-se sobre ela não resistindo mais uma vez ao maldito aroma de peônias que sempre parecia mais intenso naquela parte que liga o pescoço à orelha, no exato ponto em que ela perdia o controle sempre que sentia o hálito dele, o prenúncio de um beijo, o primeiro de muitos enquanto as mãos dele seguravam forte em sua cintura, aquilo fazia a pele dela arder.

As mãos dele logo tomaram caminhos mais ousados, enganchando os dedos indicadores pela taça do sutiã e abaixando a peça muito devagar, empurrando para baixo a armação e o tecido. Durante todo esse processo ele não rompeu o contato visual em momento nenhum, ele a olhava de maneira faminta enquanto tomava um dos mamilos na boca fazendo-a suspirar, as mãos dele agora de volta a sua cintura, apertava cada vez mais forte, enquanto ela entranhava as mãos nos cabelos dele, puxando-os fortemente, a necessidade que tinham um do outro era completamente violenta e insana. O dito sutiã não sobreviveu por muito tempo, minutos depois jazia arruinado no chão de madeira lustrada da velha cabana, juntamente com o resto das roupas dela, que por sua vez encontrava-se imobilizada por ele na cama, de costas, totalmente vulnerável às mãos dele, que a seguravam pelo cabelo e prendiam seus braços, mas ele jamais se deixaria enganar pelas circunstâncias, Pansy Parkinson jamais seria vulnerável a ele, muito pelo contrário, ele é que era totalmente vulnerável a ela, como um viciado é vulnerável a heroína. Arrebatada seria um termo mais apropriado, ela sempre desabava completamente nos braços dele, este era o único momento em que ele tinha o controle, talvez fosse esse o motivo de ele não conseguir se livrar dela em sua mente e em sua vida, havia algo de terrivelmente sedutor e viciante em domar uma tempestade, em impor sua vontade à algo selvagem, Pansy podia ser uma tempestade de fúria, um incêndio, um furacão, mas na cama ela era dele.

Ele deslizou a mão para baixo, levantando os quadris dela, os dedos acariciando gentilmente o clitóris, fazendo círculos muito devagar, ela sentia a respiração dele contra seu rosto, enquanto ele beijava selvagemente sua mandíbula, acariciando-a atrás da orelha com o nariz. Ela fecha os olhos e tenta controlar a própria respiração sentindo o fogo percorrer seu corpo enquanto ele a penetra implacavelmente, desesperadamente. Para ela, essa era sempre a melhor parte, sentir o desespero que causava nele, senti-lo tentando imprimir toda a raiva que sentia dela, gostava de saber que o tinha nas mãos, que tudo o que ele via, ouvia, pensava e sentia era ela e apenas ela, gostava de saber que o deixava fora de si. Chegou ao êxtase completo e extremo pouco antes dele. O olhar que ele dirigia a ela nesse momento era a cereja do bolo, ele sempre a olhava completamente perdido e desamparado, nestes momentos, ela tinha certeza que era dona da mente e do coração dele, que o possuía completamente.

\- Por que o Blaise? – Perguntou ele enquanto ela acendia um cigarro. Ela sempre fazia isso depois do sexo.

\- Blaise é podre de rico, graças ao dinheiro dele pude fundar minha própria gravadora e mandar aqueles idiotas da MagicMusic se foderem. – Respondeu ela para logo depois tragar longamente.

\- Por que não eu? Sou tão rico quanto ele, talvez até mais. – Insistiu ele.

\- Apaixonado Potter? – Inquiriu ela em tom de deboche.

\- Você sabe que não. Apenas me responda.

\- Não é o dinheiro.

\- Então o que é?

\- Casada com ele eu continuo sendo Pansy Parkinson, uma grande estrela da música que por acaso se casou com um homem rico, com você eu seria apenas a esposa de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu e que por acaso é uma cantora. Tudo pelos holofotes, baby. – Concluiu ela enquanto soltava lentamente a fumaça densa e branca pelos lábios mais vermelhos do nunca, preenchendo o lugar com um cheiro de cigarro e menta, esse era o cheiro que ele mais odiava no mundo porque significava que ela logo iria embora.


End file.
